Solo Un Fragmento
by Arkady Nekozukii
Summary: Dos años después de mi encuentro con Duo, la Operación M comenzaría... dos años después yo volvería a perder todo por segunda ocasión. La Alianza y Oz eran lo mismo y aun así miles de personas confiaron en Oz. Los humanos realmente éramos estúp


ADVERTENCIAS: Mmm, supongo que lenguaje, aunque no lo uso mucho, temas religiosos (supongo) y spoilers. Tanto de las novelas como del Episodio Zero de Duo; así que, tengan cuidado. También esta historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de un personaje original, así que si eso te molesta... mejor ni leas.

  
SOLO UN FRAGMENTO

  
- ¡Es horrible! ¡Es una representación de la completa miseria de los humanos! - grito el hombre con ahínco  
Yo negué con la cabeza, una melancólica sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

+ + +

Era un horrible, horrible dolor. ¡Sentía que mis pulmones explotarían en cualquier minuto!  
Tosí débilmente. Luego tosí mas fuerte, y mas y mas. ¡Maldición! Estaba tosiendo tanto y con tanta fuerza que parecía que mi cerebro se saldría por mi nariz.  
- ¡Ahí estas! - oí la ligera voz de Ráp.  
Me encontró de rodillas en el suelo, mis manos en mi pecho, sosteniéndolo dolorosamente.  
¡Genial! Ahora el chico nuevo pensaría que era un debilucho...  
  
No salías solo. Nunca, jamás salías solo. Era una de las reglas. Había cierta protección cuando estábamos todos juntos, especialmente siendo tan pequeños. ¡Duh! Era todo el maldito punto de formar una pandilla. Solo lo repetía a cada momento. Era una de las reglas para mantenernos a salvo, para mantenernos vivos. Y Solo siempre tenia razón.  
Aun así, odiaba ser emparejado con Ráp. Él era el chico nuevo dentro de la pandilla y había obtenido su apodo debido a lo rápido que era. Apenas y tenía seis años, pero el maldito era uno de lo mejores 'Dedos Finos' [1] que hubiera en las calles de L2. ¡Yo antes era el mejor en la pandilla! Ahora era simplemente el segundo mejor. ¡Hmph!  
  
- ¿Otro ataque de tos, eh pequeño? - rió despreocupadamente él, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.  
Entre el dolor en mi pecho y la humillación que sentía, no pude más que lanzarle una mirada de reproche.  
- Que no se te olvide - dije cuando por fin pude hablar nuevamente - que soy de tu misma edad, Ráp.  
- Quizás. - sonrió burlonamente él - Pero aun así soy mas alto que tú - dijo señalando nuestras diferentes estaturas. ¡Apenas y me ganaba por unos milímetros!  
- Bastardo... - masculle, fingiendo molestia.  
Él solamente rió.  
- Vamos Gato - me dijo - Será mejor que nos vayamos, Solo nos esta esperando.  
Asentí y me zafe de su apoyo, caminando rápidamente.  
Nuestro escondite era una casona abandonada de dos pisos. El techo del segundo piso no existía y a la casa francamente se le caían pedazos muy seguido, pero era lo suficiente para nosotros.  
- ¡Gato y Ráp, han llegado! - grito Ráp, anunciando nuestra llegada  
De la puerta que daba a la sala, apareció la cabeza de Solo. Nuestro líder sonrió.  
- Ya se habían tardado, pequeños cucarachos. - dijo animadamente Solo, haciendo señas para que lo siguiéramos.  
Yo sonreí. Solo nos decía que teníamos que ser tan fuertes y resistentes como los cucarachos o no sobreviviríamos. Pequeños pero resistentes. La vida no nos destruiría.  
- ¿No te habrás preocupado, o si? - bromeo Ráp.  
- Me preocupe un poco. Se tardaron más de lo esperado - admitió Solo, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.  
Ráp esbozo una media sonrisa.  
- ¿Y eso no te dice cuan cansado estás? - pregunto burlonamente  
Solo llevaba dos días seguidos despierto, robando debido a que la comida simplemente no nos alcanzaba. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso  
- No - replico secamente Solo, finalmente respondiendo - El ardor en mis ojos y el zumbar de mis oídos me dice que tan fregado estoy.  
Hubo un silencio sepulcral... y luego todos reímos incontrolablemente.  
  
La pandilla no era muy grande. Ni en número, ni en edad.  
Solo era el mayor de nosotros, tenía ojos de color azul cobalto y cabello rubio oscuro que era mas o menos largo. No tan largo como el de Ráp, claro esta. A Solo su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, al igual que a mi. Él era el mayor entre nosotros, tenía nueve años. Era gracioso, algo cortante y seco cuando no lo obedecías, pero también alegre a su modo. Todos lo admirábamos mucho, era muy inteligente y quien mas dinero y comida aportaba a la pandilla.  
El chico regordete de cabello negro y corto era Dardo. Luego de Solo, Dardo era el mayor. Tenía siete años. Dardo era amable... pero bastante torpe. A decir verdad no lo respetábamos mucho, pero nos caía bien. Solo a veces lo embromaba, pero quien siempre se la pasaba molestándolo era Ráp.  
Perro Loco tenía cabello rubio corto y ondulado. Le decíamos P.L. para abreviar su llamado y hasta la fecha no se de donde demontres saco su apodo, cuando conocí a la pandilla él ya lo había obtenido. Tenía casi siete años, pero aun tenía seis. Faltaban algunas semanas para su cumpleaños. Era el mejor amigo de Dardo.  
Ren tenía seis años, al igual que Ráp (y al igual mío). Tenía cabello castaño y lacio. En mi opinión era, junto con Tommy, el mas inocente de nuestra pandilla, aunque muy cortante cuando quería.  
Luego seguía Tommy, el mas pequeño del grupo. ¡Apenas tenía cinco años! Y recién cumplidos hace dos meses, a todo esto. Tommy era rubio, de pelo lacio, aunque siempre llevaba una gran gorra que solo dejaba ver unos cuanto mechones de cabello. Él era muy afortunado. ¡Aun recordaba su nombre!  
El último miembro era Ráp. Ráp tenia seis años, cabello largo de color castaño oscuro. Él era uno de esos niños que si de verdad quería, podía hacerse pasar por niña. Hecho que lo enfadaba enormemente. Era bromista a mas no poder y a veces nos perturbaba cuanto se parecía en su forma de ser a Solo.  
Bueno, menos en la inteligencia. Es decir, Ráp era muy inteligente, pero no como Solo. Solo era sabio, y lo era debido a la experiencia. Ráp había vivido algún tiempo en las calles por su cuenta, pero esta era la primera pandilla a la que pertenecía. Había muchas cosas que no sabía.  
  
- Si es así, oh gran líder, deberías de descansar - sugirió Ráp, una vez calmadas las risas - Lo menos que queremos es tener a un jefe muerto - su tono era ligero, pero había seriedad en sus ojos.  
Solo negó con la cabeza.  
- Estoy bien Ráp, aun no es suficiente para todos - dijo, señalando al botín de la pandilla. Lo habíamos juntado en la mesa y apenas y alcanzaba para esa noche.  
Ráp frunció el ceño, levantando graciosamente la nariz y poniendo las manos en su cadera.  
- Solo, debes descansar. - casi ordeno el niño - Gato, ayúdame a meterle sentido común a tu gran líder - me pidió, fulminando con la mirada a Solo.  
- Solo sabe lo que hace Ráp - fue todo lo que dije yo. Además... ¿qué podía hacer?  
Ráp bufo.  
- A veces lo dudo. - murmuro y dándose media vuelta se fue a dormir.  
Todo podíamos oír como mascullaba maldiciones por lo bajo.  
- Ya se acostumbrará a pensar en mi como un hombre muerto - dijo Solo en son de broma, pero ninguno de los chicos rió.

* * *

- ¿... haces, Solo? - murmuro la voz de Ráp.  
Esa noche había ido a hablar con Ráp, ya que a la única persona que ese niño le hacía caso a parte de a Solo, era a mi.  
Sin embargo, al oír el nombre de nuestro líder, me paralice en mi sitio, la puerta solo abierta unos milímetros. ¿Solo estaba en la habitación de Ráp?  
Asomándome con sigilo vi que, ciertamente, Solo estaba tumbado a un lado de Ráp, quien se encontraba acostado en el sillón, una delgada sabana cubriéndolo. Jamás entenderé la manía de Ráp de cubrirse. Sin importar si hace calor o no, Ráp siempre duerme con una sabana encima. Parece ser muy friolento, lo cual no es bueno para un huérfano.  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ráp? - sonrió Solo  
Ráp solo le dio una dura mirada. Solo suspiro pesadamente. Y, para mi gran sorpresa, su sonrisa se marchito, dando paso a una expresión neutra. De pronto me pareció grande, mas grande de lo que realmente era. No eran solo sus labios los que habían dejado de sonreír, era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera perdido ese resplandor. Sus ojos, siempre burlones y alegre ahora lucían serios, casi indiferentes. Casi muertos.  
Eso no podía pasar. Solo siempre reía. Solo siempre era alegre. ¡Solo no podía ser serio! No de ese modo. Solo era...   
- ¿Sabías que ningún ser puede sonreír? - pregunto seriamente Solo.  
Ráp, así como yo, parpadeo sorprendido. No se que le habrá preguntado antes de que yo llegará, pero definitivamente esa no parecía ser la respuesta que esperaba.  
- ¿De que estas hablando, Solo? - finalmente cuestiono Ráp.  
- Ningún ser vivo puede sonreír - comenzó a explicar Solo - Los gatos maúllan, los perros ladran, las aves cantan, las abejas zumban... pero ninguno de ellos pueden sonreír. - hablo con calma - No veo porque tenga que preocuparme por ciertas cosas, pequeño Ráp. - eso de seguro tenía que ver con algo más de la conversación que me había perdido - Por eso sonrió. ¿Por qué debo de permitir que los problemas de hoy me amarguen? Yo también me entristezco Ráp, yo también me canso y ciertamente yo también me desespero. Pero si sonrió por nuestros fracasos, si sonrió por nuestras penurias y nuestras tristezas, ciertamente les parecerán menores a todos ustedes.  
- Pero... - interrumpió Ráp con lentitud - entonces tu las cargarás todas.  
- Quizás - concedió Solo, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.  
Ráp también sonrió suavemente. Yo quería llorar.  
- ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunto Ráp. - ¿Cómo es que no caes rendido pese al cansancio, Solo?  
- Cuando ya no tienes nada... te envuelves en el odio, chico, el odio - murmuro suavemente Solo - Cuando estoy cansado, cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencido.... solo recuerdo todo lo que he perdido, recuerdo todo lo que La Alianza me ha quitado y eso duele... y me hace enfadar, me hace odiar. Y eso me mantiene vivo.  
- Solo - llamo Ráp  
- ¿Si?  
- La vida apesta - murmuro el niño desganadamente.  
- Bueno... - sonrió lentamente Solo - Tiene sus buenos momentos, pequeño cucaracho - dijo, despeinando a Ráp  
Él y Ráp rieron incontrolablemente y yo cerré la puerta con cuidado, dejándolos solos.  
  
No era cierto, y estoy mas que seguro que ambos los sabían. Cierto, la vida a veces te sonreía cuando podías robar comida. Era aun mejor cuando robabas dinero. Pero mas allá de eso... mas allá de todo eso solamente había mucho dolor, frío, miedo, soledad y vacío. Todos nosotros estábamos conscientes de que si nosotros moríamos, a nadie le importaría. No seríamos nada mas que unos muertos más en las estadísticas de L2. Yo, con mis seis años y mediana inteligencia me daba cuenta de eso. Se requería estar ciego y eso era algo que solo lo eran los estúpidos e inocentes.  
Solo y Ráp no eran ninguno.  
Esa noche no dormí. En cambio, medite sobre lo que había escuchado. Y sobre esas dos personas...  
Solo era nuestro pilar. Era nuestro padre y nuestra madre. Era nuestro hermano mayor. Era nuestro protector.  
Solo no era nada de eso para Ráp.  
Bueno, quizás un hermano mayor, quizás también su protector, pero no era su pilar, ni mucho menos sus padres.  
Solo era su amigo.

* * *

¿Saben algo? Yo solía llorar. Cuando era un niño, un niño de verdad, cuando acababa de perder todo por la guerra, yo solía llorar. Lloraba a diario, la vida era una mierda y solía llorar hasta quedarme dormido, solo. Pequeños sollozos se me escapaban. Podía hacerlo, eran parte de mi agonía, de la tortura de un niño que estaba completamente solo en un horrible mundo. Estoy seguro de que los demás chicos de la pandilla hacían lo mismo, antes de Solo.  
Pero cuando conocí a Solo, ya no lloraba, o mejor dicho, ya no lo hacía tan seguido. Claro, la vida seguía siendo una mierda y seguía hambriento, pero ya no estaba solo.  
El nombre de nuestro líder siempre fue una contradicción para mi. No conocía a alguien que tuviera a tanta gente a su alrededor, al menos a tanta gente que lo quisiera y respetará sinceramente. Solo nunca estaba solo.  
O eso creía hasta esa noche, hasta esa platica que tuvo Ráp con nuestro líder y que yo oí sin proponérmelo. Fue entonces que note que Solo... estaba realmente solo. Más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros jamás hubiera estado.  
Y lo peor de todo era que yo lo sabía, pero era demasiado dependiente de él como para hacerle compañía.

* * *

Tenía fiebre. Estaba incapacitado. No podía salir. No podía robar. ¡Maldición!  
- ¿Más agua? - pregunto Tommy, algo inseguro.  
Yo asentí débilmente, costándome un gran esfuerzo incluso el insignificante movimiento.  
  
Todo L2 estaba sufriendo los efectos de una plaga muy poderosa. Esta afectaba tus pulmones y la garganta, destrozando tu sistema respiratorio lentamente. Algunos decían que era un nuevo virus que La Alianza había soltado para deshacerse de todas las ratas callejeras. Como nosotros.  
Para desgracia de todos, la mayoría de la pandilla estaba enferma y los únicos que estaban bien eran Solo, Ráp y Tommy. Tommy se quedaba a cuidarnos, y siempre se le veía muy nervioso, seguramente temiendo ser contagiado. Aun así nos cuidaba.  
  
De pronto un ruido llamo nuestra atención. Con mucho trabajo ladee la cabeza. Tommy casi tira el agua y yo di un pequeño respingo. Nuestra sorpresa tenía justificación.  
Era la primera vez que Solo se derrumbaba en nuestra presencia.  
Desde la primera vez que lo vi Solo me había parecido la representación humana de la fortaleza. Siempre listo con una sonrisa, siempre lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse despierto por días enteros sin descansar, y ni siquiera una vez se le había visto llorar. Al principio creí que tenía algo que ver con la edad, con madurar. Él era, después de todo, el mayor de todos. Quizás, conforme creciéramos nos haríamos más resistentes. Quizás, la vida no sería tan triste.  
Y aun luego de la platica que escuche entre él y Ráp, yo seguía creyendo que Solo era una especie de dios, una clase de ser todo poderoso. Era nuestro líder y pilar después de todo.  
Pero...  
- ¡Solo!  
- ¡Tommy, trae agua!  
- ¡Si!  
... ese día se nos recordó que...  
- ¡¡Las toallas también, alguien traiga las toallas!!  
- ¡Si! ¡Aquí están!  
- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!  
... Solo era humano.

* * *

Me estaba prácticamente desmayando, pero quería saber como estaba Solo. ¡Quería saber como estaba realmente Solo!  
Solo había caído enfermo, aparentemente del mismo mal que nosotros. Mucho más tarde, una vez comprendido todo me daría cuenta que el estar consolándonos a todos nosotros, sumado a sus noches de desvelo y a su desnutrición fuesen lo que harían que Solo enfermase peor que nosotros. Pero entonces, en ese momento, aun era un ignorante y analfabeta niño de seis años. Ráp era quien atendía a Solo y lo tenía en su cuarto. Tommy seguía atendiendo a los demás, pese a que él ya presentaba los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad.  
Me sentía mal, ya que no podía hacer nada por Solo, pero sabía que Ráp lo ayudaría. Lo malo era que Ráp se estaba agotando también. En ese momento no deseaba nada mas que saber como se encontraba Solo. Y sabía, que si a alguien le diría la verdad Solo, ese era Ráp.  
- ¡Malditos! Pero ya verán... algún día pagarán por todo esto - escuche a Ráp desde afuera.  
Pese a mi cansancio, yo sonreí. Ráp era muy escandaloso y hablaba a todo pulmón. Esto sería relativamente fácil.  
A través de la puerta escuche la ligera y débil risa de Solo.  
- Deberías de estar descansando, cucaracho - murmuro con cansancio nuestro líder  
Ráp bufó  
- ¿De que demonios hablas, oh gran líder? - pregunto con molestia - ¡No me voy a ir a dormir contigo así!  
- No me refería a ti - dijo Solo con diversión. - Si quieres verme será mejor que entres Gato.  
Sonrojándome, pero sabiéndome descubierto, entre a la habitación.  
- Perdón - me disculpe - Pero quería saber si...  
Solo se rió ante mi nerviosismo. Ráp suspiro pesadamente y fue a ayudarme a sentarme en un sillón.  
- Eres muy raro Gato - murmuro Rpa, mas para si mismo que para mi. Yo parpadee, sin comprender.   
- Quería saber como estabas - hable con trabajo. Yo también estaba enfermo, después de todo.  
- Me voy a morir - fue todo lo que dijo Solo.  
Yo abrí enormemente lo ojos. Ráp, que me acababa de dejar en el sillón, se volteo con un brillo de odio en sus ojos. Odio hacia quien, en ese momento no lo sabía.  
- ¡¡No digas eso Solo!! - grito con enojo Ráp.  
- Es la verdad - hablo con calma - Y deben de ir pensando en un nuevo líder  
No.  
- Dardo sería la decisión mas obvia, ya que es el más fuerte de todo, pero también esta enfermo y deben de esperar a que se recupere.  
No. No.  
- Ráp, tu seguirás como segundo al mando.  
¡No! ¡No! ¡No!  
- Pero también quiero que le ayudes más a Dardo de lo que me ayudabas a mi. Es algo distraído, pero es un buen muchacho.  
¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!  
- ¡¡NO!!  
Solo parpadeo. Ese no fui yo.. fue...  
- ¿Que? - pregunto lentamente él.  
Ráp apretó los puños, sin dejar que el tono autoritario en la voz de Solo lo intimidará, pero aun así algo descontrolado.  
- He dicho que no - dijo firmemente él. - No aceptaré a ningún líder que no seas tú.  
Solo sonrió, burlón.  
- Eres muy pequeño para ser líder. - bromeo, pero él sabía a lo que se refería Ráp.  
Lastima que en ese momento Ráp estaba muy alterado como para ver a través de sus palabras.  
Dando un puñetazo contra una pared, Ráp lo miro con ojos llenos de seriedad. Llenos de decisión. Creo que temblé. Vi como Solo levantaba una ceja.  
- Tu no vas a morir. - anuncio con seguridad Ráp.  
Esto me sorprendió. Seguro que sorprendió a Solo. Pero pronto oculto su turbación y sonrió con resignación.  
- Si, si moriré - dijo con igual convicción - Y ambos lo sabemos. - suspirando le sonrió con esfuerzo a Ráp. - Es una lastima... me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo a tu lado y así conocerte un poco más.  
Era.... un regalo. Ráp seguro sabía que era eso. Yo en ese entonces no lo comprendí, solo me dolió el que Solo extrañaría a Ráp y no a mi. Pero ahora es claro para mi. Tu entiendes también, ¿cierto?  
En menos de un parpadeo Ráp estaba fuera de la habitación.  
Había ido a robar la cura a nuestra enfermedad.

* * *

Mi pecho se quemaba. Mi garganta ardía. Y estaba seguro que en cualquier segundo mi cerebro explotaría.  
La medicina estaba surgiendo efecto.  
Debería de alegrarme. Pero... ¿cómo alegrarte cuando sientes que te estas muriendo? ¿Cómo alegrarte cuando la persona más querida esta muriendo justo a unos pasos frente a ti? Ciertamente yo no podía.  
Negándose a tomar la medicina hasta que los demás la tomarán primero, Solo ahora yacía en el sillón mas grande de la sala, Ráp sosteniendo con preocupación una de sus manos. Todos los veíamos con angustia, ya que la medicina parecía no estar haciendo nada en nuestro líder, cuando P.L., el primero en tomarla, ya estaba caminando y sin dolores.  
Yo era el mas cercano a ambos, y no sabía si todos podían oír la conversación de ellos, pero yo si pude. Era... triste.  
Solo le contaba cosas, mas que nada consejos. Cuando le robará a un militar debía de tener un buen escondite. Nunca entrar a un lugar sin tener al menos tres rutas de escape. Como había un señor en la esquina de Truson y Kreik que vendía cosas aun más baratas que los demás.  
Por su parte, Ráp parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Aparentemente Solo no lo había notado, porque cuando se quedo callado levanto con dificultad la mano que no era sostenida por Ráp y limpio una lagrima que aun no había sido derramada. Parecía asombrado.  
Viendo fijamente a Ráp, Solo negó con la cabeza.  
- No llores - susurro nuestro líder - Los chicos no lloran.  
Entonces Ráp hizo un sonido raro, casi como si se atragantará. Estaba conteniendo los sollozos. Limpiándose rudamente el rostro con su brazo derecho, Ráp asintió.  
- Los chicos no lloran. - repitió, sonriendo amargamente.  
Hablaron algo más, Solo muy débil, cada vez hablando con más esfuerzo. Y entonces.. pareció presentirlo, porque se aferró por un momento a la mano que sostenía la suya.  
- Desde... qu..que te conocí... ya no he sido... Solo..... - dijo con trabajos  
- No - dijo Ráp firmemente, apretando la mano de nuestro líder fuertemente contra su pecho. - Y nunca más lo serás.  
Solo sonrió. Era una sonrisa suave, gentil y llena de felicidad, una sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rostro...  
Una sonrisa sincera.  
Entonces, la persona que hasta ese momento había sido la mas importante para mi cerro sus ojos para jamás volver a abrirlos.  
- De ahora en adelante seremos uno... seremos Duo.

* * *

Solo murió la tarde del 23 de octubre del año 186 Después de la Colonia. L2-V08744 [2] nunca nos había parecido un lugar tan frío y solitario.  
Quizás Solo murió esa fría tarde, pero en el mismo instante en que él murió, nació nuestro nuevo líder.  
Nació Duo.

* * *

Con tres meses de liderazgo note que Duo era exactamente igual a Solo. O al menos, ya no era tan egoísta como lo era Ráp.  
Ráp se había parecido mucho a Solo, pero seguía siendo individualista. Seguía pensando solo en si y en su propio beneficio y eso no lo hubiera hecho un buen líder, ya que solamente pensaba en si mismo  
Duo, por su parte, se preocupaba por los demás. Era un líder algo más intrépido que Solo, quien pensaba primero en la seguridad de sus compañeros, pero aun así Duo se preocupaba por nosotros.  
Yo le era muy fiel y devoto a Duo porque, aunque a muchos les parezca iluso; yo creía que el espíritu de Solo vivía en Duo.  
Los demás le obedecían mas bien por admiración. Duo se había negado rotundamente a tomar la medicina. Esto lo dejo expuesto al virus todo el tiempo que este anduvo circulando por L2. Y aun así jamás se había enfermado.  
Meditando todo... creo que Duo quería morir. No en un nivel consciente... pero si en su corazón. No había sido capaz de salvar Solo, la única persona que le había importado (sin importar que tan bien se llevará con todos, era obvio que al único que aprecio alguna vez de verdad en esos tiempos era a Solo).  
  
Estábamos comiendo en la sala de la casa. Fuera de ese tropiezo con el cura de Duo, todo había salido bien.  
- Eso estuvo bien, ¿cierto Duo? - le dije alegremente. A mi lado Tommy comía un pan ávidamente.  
- ¡Sip! - asintió con animo Duo - Y mañana nos meteremos al almacén de la milicia.  
- ¡¿Que?! - grite sorprendido - Eso es bastante... - murmuré, no sabiendo que decirle para que desistiera. Duo podía ser terriblemente necio cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza. Especialmente si ese algo tenía que ver con La Alianza  
- ¡Si nos atrapan estaremos muertos! - exclamo a su vez Tommy, aterrorizado con la sola idea de meternos con los soldados.  
- ¡Hmph! De cualquier modo es solo suerte que hayamos durado tanto tiempo vivos. - nos dijo Duo, mordiendo con decisión una manzana. - Si vamos a morir de cualquier modo... ¡mejor morir molestando a La Alianza!  
  
Me gustaría decir que todo fue bien... me gustaría decir que entramos, tomamos la comida y nos fuimos alegres a nuestra casa... pero esta es La Alianza de quien estamos hablando. No importa si Duo fue capaz de infiltrarse a los laboratorios aquella vez para conseguir la medicina (cosa que aun nadie sabe como hizo) y lo cierto es que si bien no nos capturaron, o bien nos siguieron, o quizás sabían quienes éramos y donde vivíamos.  
De cualquier modo al día siguiente de nuestro robo frustrado había una docena de soldados en ropas de civiles que nos sacaron de la casa y nos arrinconaron, impidiéndonos salir. Estábamos sentados en un circulo, dándonos las espalda los unos a los otros para cuidarnos. Estábamos en el piso sentados y arrinconados, comprensiblemente estábamos algo paranoicos.  
Todos estaban muy asustados, yo estaba hasta cierto punto sorprendido solamente y Duo trataba de actuar como si no hubiéramos hecho nada. Calmadamente.  
Claro que cuando llegaron con la maquina para derrumbar nuestra casa Duo se enfado y entro en un momentáneo y comprensible pánico.  
- ¡Deténganse! - grito enfurecido - ¿Qué les hicimos nosotros? - pregunto y casi me atraganto. ¿Tan tontos creía a esos hombres?  
- ¡No nos vengas con cuentos! - rugió uno de los soldados - ¡No puedo creer que fueron tan idiotas como para ir tras el almacén de comida de La Alianza!  
P.L. se escondió tras Duo; Tommy gateo hasta quedar casi sentado en las piernas de nuestro líder. Duo mordió su labio inferior, tratando de no volver a gritar, pero fallando en controlarse  
- Pero... ¡Pero ese es nuestro hogar! - exclamo al fin, aunque gracias al cielo no tan agresivamente - Si lo destruyen... ¡¿a dónde se supone que iremos?! - exigió saber él.  
Pese a la pregunta expuesta... no creo que alguien esperará una respuesta. Pero la obtuvimos.  
- La Iglesia Maxwell se ha ofrecido a alojarlos - nos informo con aburrición el hombre - ¡Sean agradecidos!  
Duo se quedo ahí, mudo de asombro por unos buenos segundos hasta que finalmente murmuró inseguro:  
- ¿Una... Iglesia?

* * *

Duo me miro con horror.  
- ¡¿Pero que te hicieron esos infelices?!  
Yo me sonroje de vergüenza.  
- Me... Me bañaron... y me cambiaron... y me cortaron el cabello.  
Pese a parecer imposible, su expresión se hizo mas horrorizada. Era como si, no siendo suficiente con verme con el cabello corto, al oír los hechos dejar mi boca fuesen como si lo hubiera presenciado. Por un momento pensé que le daría un ataque cardiaco.  
- ¡Monstruos! - exclamo de pronto, saliendo del shock - ¡Bestias viles! ¡Esto es demasiado!  
- ¿Qué haremos Duo? - pregunto inocentemente Tommy.  
Duo puso una mano bajo su barbilla, pensando profundamente nuestro siguiente movimiento.  
Yo contuve un suspiro. En mi opinión la gente de ahí no era tan mala. Claro que apenas y los conocía, quizás no fueran tan amables como lo parecían. Aunque... a mi me agradaba la Hermana Helen  
- Pues... primero voy a ver que tal son - murmuro Duo, teniendo la completa atención de la pandilla. - Si veo que son malas personas.. nos fugamos hoy mismo.  
Todos asentimos. La palabra de Duo era ley.  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió, mostrando la gentil figura de la Hermana Helen.  
- Pase el siguiente por favor.  
Duo levanto la barbilla, saco el pecho en alto y camino con decisión hacía la monja. Algunos minutos después se podía oír los gritos de Duo a través de la puerta. Esta vez si suspire.  
Casi enseguida el Padre Maxwell apareció en el pasillo (que era en donde esperábamos a Duo) y nos vio con curiosidad.  
- ¿Qué hacen? - cuestiono.  
- Esperando a Duo - contesto Ren, más concentrado en tratar de oír lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta que en lo que nos dijera el padre.  
El padre parpadeo y luego sonrió, pareciendo comprender algo. Luego entro al cuarto en donde estaba Duo  
Minutos más tarde, Duo salió, pareciendo estar meditando algo profundamente. Lo habían bañado y ahora llevaba las mismas ropas que yo, pero su cabello seguía igual de largo, solo que ahora lo llevaba trenzado.  
- ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto P.L. con ansiedad.  
Duo pareció salir de su trance y frunció el ceño.  
- Bien - contesto, mostrando su trenza - Me dejaron quedarme con el cabello.  
- ¿Qué piensas de ellos? - le pregunte, algo atemorizado de tener que irnos de ese lugar tan agradable y volver a las calles.  
Duo sacudió la cabeza.  
- Escuchen - dijo con voz autoritaria - Aun no termino de juzgarlos... pero pórtense bien, al menos de momento.  
Todos asentimos.  
Yo estaba feliz. Si Duo parecía tan pensativo, entonces de seguro que las personas le habían agradado.

* * *

- Gato...  
- ¿Hmm? - medio gruñí.  
Era media noche y el día había estado algo agitado con la Hermana Helen y el Padre Maxwell explicándonos varias cosas de la Iglesia. Tenía sueño, ¿qué quería Duo a esas horas?  
- ¿Tú que piensas de este lugar?  
Suspire, haciendo a un lado las sabanas y sentándome en la cama voltee a verlo. Nuestras camas estaban juntas y pude ver que no me estaba observando a mi, estaba con los ojos fijos en el techo y luciendo bastante pensativo.  
- Creo que esta bien - le dije, encogiéndome de hombros - Me agrada la Hermana Helen - comente luego de pensarlo un momento.  
Duo concordó  
- Es amable - opino él, haciéndome sonreír - Aunque algo ingenua - rió suavemente. Me volteo a ver, aun sonriendo - ¿Y que piensas del cura?  
Tuve que pensarlo algo más.  
- Hmm, él también es muy amable - dije lentamente - Aunque parece menos ingenuo que la Hermana  
Duo asintió, haciéndome saber que él pensaba lo mismo.  
- Creo que ese señor sabe más que la Hermana Helen, él sabe mas lo que esta ocurriendo en la Guerra... con La Alianza.  
- ¿Entonces que haremos? - le pregunte - Nos tienen aquí para que seamos adoptados Duo... ¿cómo debemos de comportarnos con nuestros "padres"?  
  
Esa era una pregunta muy delicada. Pese a nuestra joven edad no éramos extraños a la vida. Todos sabíamos que los padres adoptivos eran generalmente una mala idea. Una muy, muy mala idea. Casi siempre solo adoptaban niños para tener un sirviente gratuito o hacer trabajar a los niños. En las calles, cuando Solo aún vivía, había un hombre llamado "Zen" que reunía niños huérfanos y los ponía a trabajar. A algunos de nosotros nos trato de convencer varias veces, pero Solo nos había dicho como eran las cosas con Zen. El hombre hacía trabajar/robar a sus niños y él se quedaba con lo ganado. A los niños apenas y les daba lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Muchos ni siquiera duraban un mes con él.  
Así que, mi pregunta hacía Duo se traduce más bien como: ¿Nos portamos bien, como todos unos angelitos o les hacemos la vida un infierno como los demonios que realmente somos para que nos regresen?  
  
Duo suspiro pesadamente  
- No creo que estas personas dejen que mala gente nos adopte - me dijo tranquilamente - Pero no se si los chicos quieran ser adoptados... por mi parte yo seré un demonio - me sonrió con malicia. Sip, Duo siempre ha sido un demonio. - Nadie más que Solo será mi familia. - por el modo en que hablo no creo que haya notado que el ultimo comentario lo dijo en voz alta - Si ustedes quieren ser adoptados y permanecer con sus padres, adelante. Por mi parte me quedaré en esta Iglesia por un tiempo más.  
- Pareces tenerlo todo resuelto - murmure - ¿Por qué me preguntaste?  
- ¡Porque no podía dormir! - me sonrió.  
- ¡Tonto! - exclame, lanzándole una almohada.  
Él solamente rió. Cuando se calmaron sus risas me sonrió con suavidad.  
- Eres muy serio Gato y no hablas mucho... pero observas bastante y piensas bien. Tú opinión es importante... y valiosa amigo.  
- Me... Mejor duérmete Duo - le dije completamente sonrojado  
- ¡Jajaja! - se burlo él - ¡Y siempre has sido demasiado tímido!  
No se que duro más: si sus risas o mi sonrojo.

* * *

La vida en la Iglesia fue difícil, pero no más difícil que la de la calle. Así mismo fue divertido hasta cierto punto. Además la Hermana Helen y el Padre Maxwell siempre fueron muy pacientes con todos nosotros.  
  
La Hermana Helen suspiro  
- ¿Voy de nuevo? - le pregunte con una media sonrisa.  
Ella asintió resignadamente. Yo reí por lo bajo.  
  
La Iglesia (o mejor dicho, el Padre) nos obligaba a ir a las ceremonias (misas) que se sostenían en ella. Había una a las 7 de la mañana, otra a mediodía y la ultima era a las 7 de la noche. Duo asistía a las dos ultimas misas, pero siempre había que estarlo molestando para que fuera. Sin embargo, nunca iba a la primera misa, ya que según lo que le dijo a la Hermana Helen "Levantarse a esas horas es un pecado". Había que admitir que Duo era único.  
Naturalmente Duo solo probaba la paciencia de la gente de ahí... siendo un huérfano de la calle él esta acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y dormir muy noche, no le costaba nada levantarse para la primera misa. Nosotros dormíamos muy poco realmente y él, siendo líder de la pandilla debía de estar despierto más tiempo. Duo solo estaba probando al Padre y a la Hermana, era parte de su personalidad. Había hecho lo mismo con Solo: lo había molestado hasta que estuvo seguro que Solo era de confianza y de que nunca (sin importar cuanto lo molestara y embromará) le haría daño. Duo trataba de ver si estas personas eran dignas de su confianza.  
  
Abrí la puerta lentamente.  
- Duo...  
- Hmmm - contesto él, envuelto en las sabanas y sin siquiera tratar de salir.  
- La misa ya va a comenzar  
- Tengo sueño - fue todo lo que dijo él, por fin asomando la cabeza. - Diles que no iré  
- Duo... - comencé, un tono severo en mi voz.  
Duo bufó, finalmente saliendo de la cama.  
- Eres un aguafiestas Gato - fue lo que me dijo, empezando a cambiarse  
- Para eso vivo. - le sonreí burlonamente - Y espero que no tenga que venir de nuevo.  
- ¡Hmph!  
Sin mas que decir, salí del cuarto  
Me preguntaba cuánto más podríamos disfrutar nuestra estadía ahí. Porque... todo lo bueno termina.

* * *

- ¿Qué? - pregunte finalmente, algo irritado.  
  
Habíamos estado haciendo nuestra tarea en el patio, bajo un árbol. Yo ya había terminado, pero él tenía algo de dificultad en Matemáticas y se estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Pero luego de que me puse a leer uno de los libros que nos encargaron Duo se me quedo viendo fijamente. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.  
  
Por su parte, Duo ni siquiera parpadeo y me veía con gran curiosidad.  
- ¿Qué tanto me ves, Duo? - volví a preguntar.  
- ¿Por qué sigues usando esa cinta? - me pregunto, señalando la cinta negra que llevaba en la cabeza - Ya no tienes el cabello largo.  
Creo que me sonroje, no podría asegurarlo.  
- Eh... Ejem - tosí un poco para ocultar mi vergüenza - Esta cinta me la regalo Solo - murmure, bastante apenado  
Esta vez si parpadeo, para después sonreír con diversión.  
- Eres muy tímido Gato - comento ligeramente. Pero concentrándose en la respuesta que le di me miro intrigado - ¿Cuándo te la dio?  
- Cuando entre a la pandilla - comencé a explicar - Me molestaba mucho mi cabello, en especial mi fleco. Se interponía en mi camino a cada momento y no me dejaba robar en paz. Perdí algunas presas debido a eso. Solo me dijo que solo debía quitarlo del camino y me regalo esta cinta. No me la he quitado desde entonces.  
La mirada de Duo ahora era melancólica.  
- Sip, ese era Solo. - me dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo - Eres afortunado... - me sonrió, ya algo alejado de donde estaba yo - tienes algo que le pertenecía - luego de esto se metió a la Iglesia.  
- Si... - murmuré quedamente - pero tú llevas su espíritu, que es algo mucho más valioso... ¿o acaso ya no lo recuerdas Duo?

* * *

Silencio. La pandilla nunca estaba en silencio.  
Claro que la pandilla ya no existía.  
- Duo yo... - comencé a hablar con algo de pena. Pero él me corto  
- Olvídalo Gato - negó con la cabeza - Si tú deseas esto, si tu deseas una familia y puedes tenerla, entonces adelante.  
Francamente no sabía que hacer. Me sentía sumamente avergonzado: Yo quería ser fuerte como él, quería poder vivir tan solo con su amistad y sin la ilusión de unos padres... pero.. pero no podía.  
  
Ren y Tommy habían sido los primeros en ser adoptados. Ren se fue muy contento y Tommy llorando. Cuando P.L. se despidió fue con un gran abrazo y casi lloro cuando se despidió de Dardo. Por su parte Dardo había sido adoptado poco después que P.L., pareciendo algo melancólico por abandonarnos, pero deseándolo de todos modos.... justo como yo me sentía en ese momento. Pero en vez de melancólico yo me sentía como un traidor.  
  
Observando mi angustia Duo paro de moverse y me tomo por los hombros. Sonriéndome suavemente, negó con la cabeza lentamente.  
- No te preocupes por mi Gato.... yo estaré bien  
- Pero Duo... - le refute débilmente - ¡Estarás solo! Ya todos se han ido y solo quedamos tú y yo. Si me comporto...  
- Gato, ¿crees que yo tampoco deseaba tener una familia? - me interrumpió.  
Duo ya había sido adoptado varias veces. Así mismo había regresado todas esas veces. En ningún hogar había durado más de una semana.  
- Pero tu siempre te comportaste muy mal... - empecé a hablar, completamente confundido.  
Él rió con diversión.  
- ¡Gato! Me sorprendes, tú, que eres el más inteligente y perspicaz de toda la pandilla - decía, muy divertido.  
No hace falta decir que yo no entendía nada. Una vez calmadas sus risas, me hablo con seriedad  
- Gato, yo soy.. o mejor dicho fui el líder de la pandilla. Por eso tenía una responsabilidad para con todos ustedes - me explico - Si ustedes se quedaban aquí, si cualquiera de ustedes se quedaba aquí, entonces yo también me quedaba, para cuidarlos en cierto modo. Por eso siempre regresaba cuando me adoptaban. Quería regresar para cuidarlos. - me sonrió - Pero todos ustedes ahora estarán lejos, así que ya no me preocupa nada más que seguir con mi vida.  
- ¿Entonces dejarás que te adopten? - pregunte con curiosidad  
- No - me dijo firmemente, lo cual me sorprendió. Sumamente divertido ante mi expresión, se explico - He dicho que yo deseaba tener una familia. Ya no lo deseo. Ya la he encontrado, la encontré el mismo día que entramos aquí.  
- ¿Quieres decir...?  
Él asintió  
- El Padre Maxwell y la Hermana Helen - dijo confirmando mis sospechas  
En un impulso (algo raro en mi) lo abrace con fuerza. Creo que por unos segundos estuvo sorprendido, ya que se tenso, pero pronto correspondió el abrazo.  
- Que seas muy feliz, Duo - le murmure al oído  
- Tú también, Gato.  
Ese día partí. Poco sabía yo, que tan solo unos meses después, la Iglesia y todos sus habitantes morirían a manos de La Alianza.

* * *

- Richard Wright, viajo con mi esposa y mi hijo.  
- ¿Nombres, por favor?  
- Jeanne y Ronald Wright  
Me encontraba ligeramente aburrido. El viaje iba a ser largo y mis padres seguramente dormirían durante todo el camino. Y ver la Tierra desde una nave había perdido su encanto luego de las primeras trescientas veces que la vi. El espacio era aburrido y lo único en lo que me entretenía era en los programas que ponían durante el viaje. Los cuales no eran muy buenos....  
- La nave saldrá en 20 minutos, por favor aguarden hasta que los llamen  
Mi padre asintió, agradeciendo a la mujer. Tomando a mi madre del brazo comenzó a caminar hacia las bancas. Yo los seguí con lentitud.  
Me iba a aburrir, sería mejor ir a dar la vuelta  
- Papá - llame su atención.  
Luego de tanto tiempo viviendo con él y con su esposa, por fin me sentía a gusto llamándolo de ese modo y a ella "mamá" en vez de Sr. y Sra. Wright respectivamente  
- ¿Si?  
- El vuelo tardará algo más en salir - hable calmadamente - ¿Puedo caminar un poco antes de irnos? Estaremos sentados durante horas - pedí amablemente.  
- Si, pero llega a tiempo Ronald  
Estaba apunto con responder con un "Claro", cuando escuche ese nombre. Su nombre...  
- ¡Eh! ¡Duo! ¡Saldremos en poco tiempo, así que no te tardes tanto como la otra vez!  
- Si, si, ya lo se - fue la despreocupada respuesta - No tienes porque hacer tanto barullo, viejo.  
Me voltee inmediatamente, ignorando completamente a mi padre y concentrándome en localizar la fuente de esas voces.  
- ¡Hmph! - escuche el bufido de alguien y por fin lo vi. Era un hombre algo grande, con una camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol - Los jóvenes de hoy en día. No muestran nada de respeto.  
Seguí la vista del hombre y lo vi: Duo vestía de negro, llevaba una gorra y su típica sonrisa burlona en los labios. No había cambiado nada...  
Rodando los ojos Duo lanzó también un bufido  
- Lo que tu digas Howard, lo que tu digas - dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Saliendo del shock, corrí hacia él de inmediato.  
- ¡Duo! - grite una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él y abrazándolo por la espalda.  
- ¡Agh! - exclamo él, casi cayendo  
Milagrosamente logro recuperar su equilibrio. Me había emocionado demasiado...  
- ¿Cuál es tu problem...? - sus ojos se hicieron enormes al verme, un brillo de reconocimiento en ellos - ...a? ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Gato?!  
Yo asentí, sonriendo feliz.  
- ¡Gato! ¡Hey! ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto alegremente.  
Saliendo por fin de mi emoción, y dándome cuenta de que SI era él, y de que SI estaba vivo, no supe que decir.  
- Duo, lo siento por... ¿cuánto tiempo has...? ¿cómo lograste...? - definitivamente no sabía que decir.  
Pero él solo rió, de esa forma tan despreocupada que tiene.  
- Tranquilo, tranquilo - me dijo con ligereza - No te exaltes. Ven, siéntate, así podremos hablar con más calma.  
Ya una vez sentados pude concentrarme mejor en mis preguntas.  
- Escuche lo de la Iglesia - le dije con tristeza - Lo siento mucho Duo.  
El asintió, agradeciéndome el gesto.  
- ¿Cómo ocurrió? La prensa dijo que fue una obra de unos rebeldes y que La Alianza trato de detenerlos pero llego demasiado tarde... pero la prensa siempre dice basura  
Él sonrió con burla  
- Bueno saber que pese a la buena vida no olvidas la verdad Gato - haciendo una pausa me volteo a ver de reojo - ¿Cómo te llamas ahora?  
Apenado, agache el rostro.  
- Ronald Wright - le conteste.  
- Lindo nombre - comento - Y cierto, no fueron ningunos rebeldes los que destruyeron la Iglesia, sino que fue la misma Alianza. Si había unos rebeldes en la Iglesia, pero eran muy poco y no una verdadera amenaza. La Alianza fue quien bombardeo la Iglesia, así matando a todos  
- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? - pregunte algo inseguro.  
El sonrió nuevamente, pero era una sonrisa despectiva. Una sonrisa de odio.  
Y lo pero era que era odio hacia si mismo.  
- No estaba ahí. Los rebeldes dijeron que se irían si tenía un Mobile Suit. Yo me ofrecí a robarlo, así que apenas lo dije me fui corriendo hacia una base de La Alianza  
Lance un respingo  
- ¡Duo! Es un milagro que no te hayan...  
- ¿...matado? - dijo él, lanzando un bufido. - Si bien lo trataron, fueron muy lentos. Sin embargo para cuando llegue a la Iglesia la encontré destruida... la Hermana Helen murió en mis brazos - me dijo con mucha pena  
- Era una buena mujer - murmure. A mi siempre que agrado muchísimo ella  
- Lo era - suspiro él - Y ya no lo es. La Alianza la mato. Cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a Shinigami muere [3] - me volteo a ver con seriedad - Es una fortuna que tu jamás te le acercarás tanto.  
No comprendí nada, pero decidí ignorarlo. Había poco tiempo.  
- ¿Qué has hecho desde entonces? - le pregunte, esta vez intrigado  
- Recoger la basura del espacio - respondió, alegre por el cambio de tema  
- ¿Uh?  
Él sonrió ante mi confusión  
- Estoy con los Sweepers [4]. Son chicos agradables... aunque el trabajo es duro. Y al igual que yo odian a La Alianza. - me explico - Aunque trabajo con ellos la mayoría del tiempo le ayudo al Dr. G con un proyecto muy importante que tiene - se encogió de hombros - Tomando en cuenta todo, me ha ido bien.  
¿Sweepers? ¿Dr. G? ¡¿Y de que proyecto hablaba?! Desafortunadamente no tenía mucho tiempo para conversar con él y decidí ignorar estas preguntas.  
  
Platicamos un poco más, sobre mi vida, sobre la suya, sobre los cambios tan radicales en estos años... fue agradable conversar con él.  
Pero... había algo que faltaba. Había algo que Duo había perdido. Seguía con el mismo carácter de siempre: sarcástico, burlón y despreocupado... pero había perdido algo. Si bien Duo nunca fue una blanca palomita antes tenía cierto aire de inocencia, cierta vitalidad también. Ahora... ahora sus ojos parecían mucho mas maduros de lo que debieran ser y parecían casi muertos. La muerte del Padre Maxwell y la Hermana Helen lo debió de haber afectado mucho...  
  
- ¡Duo! - llamo él hombre con el que lo vi conversando antes - Ya es hora de irnos chiquillo - le dijo animadamente  
- ¡En un segundo voy viejo! - grito, para luego voltear a verme - Me dio gusto verte, que te la pases bien pequeño  
Yo sonreí ligeramente.  
- Yo también tengo trece años Duo - le dije, con diversión  
Él sonrió con malicia.  
- ¡Pero sigo siendo más alto que tú! - rió, para irse corriendo hacia Howard. Parándose volteo a verme por sobre su hombro y me sonrió. - ¡Duo Maxwell se despide! - me grito antes de ser jalado hacia adentro de la habitación.  
Yo sonreí y me despedí agitando mi mano, nada sorprendido por su nuevo apellido...

* * *

Dos años después de mi encuentro con Duo, la Operación M comenzaría... dos años después yo volvería a perder todo por segunda ocasión. La Alianza y Oz eran lo mismo y aun así miles de personas confiaron en Oz. Los humanos realmente éramos estúpidos.  
Desde la oscuridad de las calles yo reía con amargura.

* * *

- ¿Quién eres? - murmure con voz ronca  
La persona frente a mi sonrió.  
- ¿Quién crees?  
Lo medite por unos segundos. ¿Era... la muerte...?  
- Si. Soy Shinigami.  
Sonreí estúpidamente. Lo había dicho en voz alta.....  
Estaba a punto de morir. Quince años era más de lo que espere vivir en mi infancia... sin saber porque me remonte al pasado... a mi primera familia... a la única familia que podía recordar y a todas las peculiaridades de ella...  
  
Algunas veces, solo algunas veces Ráp, se siente bien sonreír sin llorar por dentro.  
  
La voz cansada de Solo... solamente escuchada en los lideres que ocultan todo el dolor por su rebaño.  
  
¡Pero me duele, Solo! ¡¡Me duele!! ¡¡VEO la muerte!! ¡¡¡La siento!!! ¡¡¡¡SE LLEVO A MIS PADRES Y AHORA VIENE POR MI!!!!  
  
El dolor de Tommy... el pequeño siendo victima del dolor de recordar a sus padres, de recordar una vida feliz.  
  
¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siguen lastimándonos?! ¡¿Por qué el dolor que nos han causado no es suficiente para ellos?!  
  
La ira de P.L.... presentándose en todos aquellos que no han vivido mas que amarguras y perdidas... y frustraciones.  
  
Siempre he estado esperando... Espero por el fin del mundo...  
  
La triste resignación de Dardo... estando con aquellos que han vivido lo suficiente para saber que no hay nada más que el dolor en el mundo...  
  
Cuando estaba solo, me sentía muerto. Ahora que los tengo... me siento un poco menos muerto.  
  
La inocencia de Ren...  
  
¡No hay un Dios en este mundo! Si lo hubiera no crearía más huérfanos como nosotros... o si es que existe, los humanos no le interesamos lo suficiente como para que nos preste atención. ¡Si quieres sobrevivir no esperes nada de nadie, solo de ti mismo!  
  
El resentimiento de Ráp....  
  
¡Nadie puede entenderme! Estoy perdido y solo y no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo...  
......  
......  
......  
Solo... Duo... Duo.....  
- ¡Duo! - exclame saliendo de mis recuerdos  
Él me sonrió.  
- ¿Me temes? ¿Le temes a Shinigami?  
Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente.  
Él ladeo ligeramente el rostro, observándome con curiosidad  
- ¿Entonces a que le temes, Ronald Wright? ¿Si no le temes a la muerte, a que le temes? ¿Un destino peor que la muerte?  
Yo volví a negar con la cabeza.  
- No - murmure suavemente - Solamente a la muerte. ¿No es eso suficiente?  
Él pareció desconcertado.  
- ¿Que? - dijo confundido - Pero dijiste que no me temías...  
- Tu... no eres la muerte... Duo - replique antes de perder el conocimiento

* * *

Mi próximo recuerdo fue al despertar en un cuarto de hospital. Mi cuenta había sido pagada y las enfermeras no sabían quien me había llevado. Curiosamente el dinero fue obtenido de una cuenta de Oz... cosa que creí imposible, porque yo no conocía a nadie de Oz.  
Si mi encuentro con Duo había sido un sueño o una alucinación, jamás lo supe....

* * *

- Ayudo a una señora mantener su florería - respondí simplemente.  
- ¿En serio? - dijo Duo, levantando una ceja - Nada mal para ser un ex-cucaracho - me sonrió con suavidad.  
Yo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa. Permanecimos en silencio durante un largo rato.  
  
L2 era una colonia pobre, pero ahora, justo después de la guerra, parecía tener una oportunidad de renacer. L2 fue el lugar en el que se encontraba la tumba de Solo, la tumba en la que estábamos parados ambos.  
No sean tontos, por supuesto que la tumba no tenia los 'restos' de Solo, ya que su cuerpo había sido robado por La Alianza casi después de morir. Su cuerpo, junto con los cientos de cuerpos dejados por la plaga fueron llevados a un sitio especial, a un lugar en donde los quemaron, desecharon, o incluso experimentaron con ellos.  
No, la tumba frente a la que estábamos estaba vacía, el epitafio solamente decía: "Solo: Tú cuerpo murió, tu espíritu aun vive en nosotros."  
No había fechas de nacimiento ni de defunción, no era la gran cosa. Era mas que nada para recordarnos que hubo alguien, en este mundo, a quien le importamos sin que le preocupase para que le servíamos, sino para que nos podía servir él.  
  
- Se a que te refieres. - hablo con suavidad Duo, haciéndome notar que había pensado en voz alta - Solo fue la primera persona que cuido de mi sin pedir nada para su propio beneficio y sin lastimarme - contó él con nostalgia - Él me enseño a sonreír cuando me sentía mal. Me enseño a ver la vida, de cierto modo, como un juego. Como algo que no hay que tomarse muy apecho. ¿Me entiendes, cierto?  
Yo asentí, sonriendo.  
- No importaba si no sabíamos donde dormiríamos por la noche o si tendríamos para comer ese día, pero teníamos a Solo. Teníamos un hogar. Él era nuestro mundo. - lo voltee a ver - Al menos para nosotros. Para ti fue más bien como un hermano mayor - el parecía contento ante la comparación - Tú eres como él, Duo. - le dije con sinceridad.  
Duo me sonrió con ironía  
- Quizás él tenía destinado convertirse en el Shinigami... pero al entrar su alma en mi cuerpo yo tome su lugar.  
Yo lo vi con curiosidad.  
- ¿De que hablas Duo? - pregunte finalmente - Hace años me dijiste algo similar - comente, recordando lo que me dijo cuando estábamos en el espacio-puerto  
Él solo sacudió la cabeza  
- Nada, nada... ¿no has oído que los viejos decimos incoherencias? - comento en broma  
Sonreí un poco  
- Que no se te olvide - murmure suavemente - que soy de tu misma edad, Duo  
Él sonrió con malicia, siguiendo el juego.  
- Aun así soy mas alto que tú - dijo señalando nuestras AUN diferentes estaturas.  
Ambos reímos.  
- Me tengo que ir - anunció él.  
Yo asentí.  
- Hasta luego, Gato - se despidió él, una vez que estaba lejos.  
- Hasta luego, Ráp - dije para mi mismo.

* * *

Se estaba sosteniendo todo esto, lo habían leído miles de personas, ovacionado otros tantos cientos, y aun así, luego te todo eso, este hombre decía idioteces. ¿Realmente nadie comprendía mis memorias? Ese libro no fue escrito para que la gente sintiera lastima de mi... ni mucho menos para que admirarán mi resistencia...  
- ¡Es horrible! ¡Es una representación de la completa miseria de los humanos! - grito el hombre con ahínco  
Yo negué con la cabeza, una melancólica sonrisa formándose en mis labios.  
- No - me murmure a mi mismo con tristeza - No lo es.  
- Entonces que es, querido señor escritor? - escuche una voz a mi espalda.  
Al verlo, le sonreí.  
- Esa no es la completa miseria... - le dije con esa misma sonrisa - ¿Qué es Duo? Eso es solo un fragmento... de esa miseria...  
  
He visto muchas cosas realmente desagradables en la pasada guerra, muchas cosas que quiero olvidar, pero que se que jamás podré mientras viva. Cosas que me despertaban a la tierna edad de 7 años y cosas que solamente la voz gentil y amable del Padre Maxwell podía ahuyentar. Había tiempos en los que pensé que lo había visto todo, que no había algún horror en el mundo que pudiera asustarme realmente.  
Eso es pensar egoístamente.  
Hay heridas que todos vivimos, hay heridas que solo unos pocos sentimos. En una guerra debes de acostumbrarte a lo que vez día con día, porque si no lo haces puedes volverte loco. Pero, de eso a asumir que nadie más que tú sufre... a asumir que nadie te comprende, a asumir que tu lo sabes todo y nada más te afectará... es un error.  
Hubo... cinco personas, cinco jóvenes que no hicieron nada de esto. No solo no asumieron nada, sino que se negaron a acostumbrarse al sufrimiento. Lucharon por la libertad, por la humanidad.... lucharon.... y ganaron. Sigamos su ejemplo, si vemos algo mal, ¡no simplemente lo ignoremos! Hagamos algo al respecto y enfrentemos nuestros temores....  
Atte. Ronald Wright

  
FIN

  
[1] Dedos Finos: Es un termino usado para los que roban carteras de modo imperceptible para los dueños.  
[2] L2-V08744: Es el lugar exacto en donde vivió Duo. L2 es la colonia y el lugar era V08744. Es algo así como decir "Argentina-Buenos Aires". ¿Entienden?  
[3] Shinigami es el Dios de la Muerte. Aquí cuando Duo habla de Shinigami, se refiere ya en este entonces a él mismo. He visto que cuando Duo habla de si mismo como Shinigami, casi siempre lo hace en tercera persona. Ejemplos: "¡Shinigami ha regresado del infierno!", "De hecho, para Shinigami un oscuro futuro es mas apropiado....", etc.  
[4] Sweepers: Ósea, "Barrenderos", pero se oía muy chafa en castellano, así que lo deje en ingles. Este es el grupo al que pertenecen Duo y Howard, el cual se encarga de recoger partes de Mobile Suits destruidos que flotan en el espacio y aprovecharlas para su beneficio (es como un reciclaje de MS).  
COMENTARIOS:  
Estaba releyendo el Episodio Zero de Duo y... se me ocurrió escribir este fanfic. En fin, esto es algo que hice solo para relajarme de "Haitoku", ya que aun no se como describir ciertas cosas en ese fic. Pero aun así, ¡es mi segundo fic de Gundam Wing! *festeja como loca*  
Bueno, para aquellos que no lo sepan, Solo y el Padre Maxwell, así como la Hermana Helen si existen en la historia original de GW. De ahí las advertencias.  
El final fue algo precipitado... pero es que si no le cortaba ahí podría continuar con esta historia por siempre (es el one-shot más largo que haya hecho hasta ahora). Y si, estoy manejando la idea de que Ronald y Duo continuaron con su amistad luego de la guerra. Las dos guerras de hecho.  
Para quejas y demás mandar un mail a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com, esperare con ansias su valiosa opinión.

"El Templo de Shinigami" - Una página de Duo Maxwell.  



End file.
